


Will You Still Love Me?

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, I just kinda stormed through this one so it's probably not my best work, M/M, Still...practice counts I guess??, but kind of fluffy as well, may turn this into a bigger story later on, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small musing into Joel's thoughts of his relationship with Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Young and Beautiful by Lana del Rey

There were days when Joel doubted everything. It all seemed too perfect, too fragile. But that was normal, right? Everyone had their moments of uncertainty. At least, that’s what Joel tried to tell himself. 

Whenever he saw those pair of dark brown eyes stare back at him, he honestly couldn’t believe his luck. He had taken a gamble and now was loved by the most wonderful person on the planet. In all honesty, Joel felt he was being selfish whenever he questioned what life had given him. It was just the inevitable future that eventually, he would age and no longer be the same man he was now while his lover would still have a lifetime of experience still ahead of him. 

Surely someone like that wouldn’t want to be held back by a crippling old man. Then, he would feel the familiar arms wrap around his waist and suddenly any negative thoughts would disappear. 

Joel turned around in the hold and looked down at the younger man, bringing his hand up to run it through the dark hair. A smile was all it took before Joel captured the other man’s lips on his own and the two bodies pressed together. In the back of his mind, Joel laughed at his insecurities because if there were problems, surely the younger man would’ve left long ago. 

When the two pulled apart, Joel glanced down at the man’s hand that had moved to his chest and saw the rose-engraved ring still on his finger. Like always, Joel softly smiled to himself and the doubts would be pushed away as he remembered the young man’s promise to always love him, no matter how much they aged. Joel knew the unwelcome thoughts of uncertainty would come back, but as long as he had his companion with him, that was a worry for another day.


End file.
